


Moving forward is letting go

by McdannoPrincess23



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23
Summary: 7x078x209x109x11





	1. Chapter 1

It's been 3 weeks since the team closed two major cases that haunted both Danny and Duke, one from 9 years ago and one from over 20 years. 

 

It's been two weeks since Steve share a special night with Danny, Steve thought about his father and Duke. A case over 20 years open no clue where the guy was still keeping Duke searching for answers to finally get Justice for his first partner the one who was killed. 

Steve was sitting in his office while Danny sat in his own office he was talking on the phone to his daughter who was talking about prom.

Tani walks into Steve's office with a smile on her face she knew she had to tell Steve about her now dating Junior. Steve was watching Tani who looked nervous as she sat down in front of his desk then

" So how can I help you " Steve asked as he could tell something was up with how she was acting

" Um I need to talk to you about something and I don't want you to be mad at me or Junior " Tani said as she looked at Steve.

" Go ahead I am listening " Steve said as he sat back and watched her.

Tani was so unsure of how to talk about her new relationship with Junior to Steve who could tell that she was nervous about something.

Steve glanced over Danny's office and saw Danny was deep in a conversation with Junior who seemed more relaxed with Danny than how Tani was with him.

Danny was sitting behind his desk talking with Junior who came to Danny for advice on how to make a relationship with Tani work. Junior knows Danny is the right the person to talk to since Danny is in a relationship with Steve then 

" How do you and Steve make it work I mean he is your boss and partner " Junior asked while looking over at Steve's office where Tani and Steve were.

" It's not easy Steve drives me crazy but when we leave here Steve is my boyfriend not my boss or partner, I love Steve that will never change nor will we let work come between us " Danny says as he looks at Steve who smiles at him.

" How did you know you and Steve were meant to be " Junior asked as he leaned back in the chair.

Danny stood told Junior to follow him then they both walked in to Steve's office 

Steve and Tani looked up to see Danny and Junior walking in the office then

" Do you remember the first case we worked " Danny asked Steve who smiled as he rubbed his jaw

" The case where I got you shot and where you punched me in the jaw you said your right I don't like you " Steve said as he remembered that day like it was yesterday

" Wait you got Danny shit on your first case and he is still here " Tani asked as she looked at both her bosses 

" Why yes he did and there is no one who would put up with his crazy ass " Danny said as he stood behind Steve leaned down kissed his cheek while his arm wraps around Steve's neck.

" And I wouldn't want anyone but Danny watching my back or being there when I need him most " Steve said as he brought his hand up to hold and squeeze the arm that is still around his neck 

Junior and Tani could tell that the bond that Steve and Danny have is definitely not like any thing they have seen, Steve and Danny will always have each other's back, will never let anyone or anything come between them and Steve isn't just Danny's boyfriend he is a step father to grace and Charlie, but most of all Steve is home for Danny and Charlie, Grace, and Danny are home for Steve.

Junior and Tani look at each other then at their bosses who seem to be talking with their eyes then Steve kisses Danny's nose then smiles at him they seem to have forgotten that there are other people in the room, Tani and Junior get up from the chairs and walk out of the office leaving the two men deep in their own conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

After a very long and tiring day, Steve checked on Noelani, making sure she was okay. Steve left for the day, he got in his truck and drove over to Danny's house. He pulls the truck into the driveway right next to Danny's car then he got out and saw Rachel's car so now Steve knew why Danny wasn't at work today.

Steve has a sad smile on his face cause he knows what's about become reality and that is Danny and Rachel are getting back together. Steve walks up to the door but it's thrown open and both Grace and Charlie come running out to him jumping in to his arms.

Rachel is standing at the door, she smiles as Steve carrys both children into the house Grace is up on his back while Charlie is in one arm 

Steve carrys them inside the house, they can smell how amazing the food will be, Steve walks into the dinning room and sees the table is full of different kinds of food then Danny walks out of the kitchen sets the food on the table then kisses Steve who leans into the kiss then the door bell rings

Rachel walks over to it and let's the rest of the team into the house, Renee and Will are both here as requested by Rachel.

Rachel looks around the room and sees how truly loved her children are and how good of parents Danny and Steve are, she knows she is what is best for everyone especially herself then 

" Can I have your attention after a very long heart to heart talks with both my mother, and Danny I have decided that I will be moving back to London to be with my family and one very long talk with both my children I will be leaving them with Danny " Rachel said as she looked around the room at all of Danny's friends his ohana and his Steve.

Everyone was shocked by the news so this was why Danny wasn't at work today cause he was having a heart to heart with Rachel

Rachel walks up to Steve and asks if they could talk alone so they walk outside where they sit down and 

" You are the best thing that ever happened to Danny and he loves you so much and so do our children I can't take them away from you Steve you love Danny and our children because now you are their parent as well" Rachel said as she looks at Steve who is in shock

" Yes Rachel I love all of them they are my home my life feels my everything and I was so scared that I was losing Danny" Steve said as he looked at Rachel

" Then go after it " Rachel said as she stood up pulling Steve up too

Rachel pushes Steve towards Danny who looks at Steve who kisses Danny in front of the whole team then Charlie is running at them followed by Grace who hugs them.

As the party keeps going, Steve is leaning against the wall one arm wrapped around Danny's waist the other around his shoulders while leaning back against Steve's chest as they enjoy the amazing food Danny made and talk with their friends their team their ohana Steve kisses Danny on the neck while smiling at everyone finally Steve has his life long wish a family to call his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7x07  
> 8x20  
> 9x10  
> 9x11

Catherine took her seat next to the window and watched as the plane made it's way to the runaway, Catherine laid her head against the window wondering for a fourth time in those moments it took the plane to make it to the runaway why she didn't stay why it wasn't enough to stay with Steve she loves him so much he is her home her heart her soul but he wasn't hers anymore, he belongs to the only person in his life who never leaves who never lies to him who has never betrayed him who loves Steve unconditionally who is the very reason Steve stayed in Hawaii after getting the man who killed his father. Danny has been there for Steve since the start, Danny is home for Steve.

Catherine interrupted Steve's date with Danny and Steve promised when he got back he would make it up to Danny who was waiting for Steve to get back.

Doris sits down next to Catherine and let's Catherine talk about letting Steve go for good since he is very happy where he is in his life.

The next time Catherine sees Steve is a year later when she needs his help with going after a bad guy but she now knows for sure that their time is truly over since she can see that Steve is wearing a silver gold band on his ring finger he doesn't hide it from her or anyone else. She can see how happy Steve is. After getting real closure on their relationship, Steve offers her a friendship that she is more than happy to have.

Catherine Steve and the team are all having drinks and dinner, everyone is having a great time when something catches Steve's eye he looks out at the beach sees Danny just standing there his shoulders hunched forward and you could see he was upset about something.

Steve stood up from the table grabbed two beers and went to join his husband out on the beach. Steve walks up to Danny and wraps his arms around Danny then

" What's going on in that pretty brain of yours " Steve says as he kissed Danny's neck pulling him closer to him

" Just wondering why you picked me over her " Danny said very quietly like he was whispering a secret 

" That's easy Danny I picked you cause you are my everything my love my life my home my heart my breath and you gave me the one thing no one else has ever given me you gave me a family you Grace and Charlie are all I want or will ever need " Steve says as he turns Danny around so he is facing Steve 

" You are my everything and I love you more today than yesterday more tomorrow than today you are my future and that will never change cause this is the life I want my life with you and the kids " Steve said as he cupped Danny's face then leaned down kissed him on the lips.

A moment later Danny pulls away looks up into the eyes of his husband saw only love in them Danny stepped even closer to Steve who wrapped Danny in his arms kissed his head as they looked out at the water.

The team and Catherine watched them and everyone realized that Steve and Danny are in this for life that they each found a family a home in each other but Steve had finally got his life long dream a family of his own. Catherine watches Steve who is standing behind Danny his arms wrapped around Danny his head was burried in Danny's neck and Danny was leaning back in to Steve's arms his touch, Catherine smiled at the two men as the just stood wrapped up in each other.

It's another year before they all see Catherine again but this time she is back after a heart breaking loss happens, Steve pushes Danny away and drawers Catherine and Junior closer to him.

Steve and Danny get into a huge fight and Steve says it was a big mistake marrying you Danny just walks away and goes sits on an empty patch of grass his head burried in his arms crying his back to the house to Steve he knows Steve doesn't mean it but it doesn't change the fact that he said that.

Junior and Catherine both talk to Steve who feels even worse for hurting Danny, Steve looks out the window and sees his husband shaking from crying, Steve grabs a blanket and goes outside to see danny.

Steve walks up to Danny who doesn't see him Steve wraps the blanket around Danny who pulls it closer around him Danny looks at Steve whose heart is breaking so much at the broken look on Danny's face.

Steve pulls Danny into his arms and breaks down crying in Danny's arms his face burried in Danny's neck begging Danny not to leave him the tears just kept coming as he cried for the loss of Joe, then Danny stands up pulls Steve up too and they walk back into the house.

Danny leads Steve into the bedroom where Steve sits down on the bed Danny stepping between his legs leaning down and kissing Steve on the jaw the cheek then lips as Steve pulls Danny down on the bed then 

" Steve make love to me I Miss you I miss us " Danny says as he looks at Steve

Steve leans down kisses his husband and says softly I miss us I miss you too baby then Steve is kissing Danny making them both looking see themselves in their kiss and soon they are making love.

Early the next morning, Steve wakes up and sees that Danny is still asleep so he pulls Danny into his arms as he falls back to sleep.

A couple of hours later, Catherine knocks softly on the door opens it sees Steve is awake and just laying there holding Danny who was still asleep his face burried in Steve's neck and his body was on top of Steve's.

Catherine could see that Steve needs Danny more than ever, so she closes the door and goes to go see what Junior is doing.

Back in the bed room, Steve realizes that he never wants to lose Danny cause if he did then Steve would be so list lost and alone. 

It's around 2pm when Steve and Danny come out of the bedroom, Steve has his fingers linked with Danny as they walked out to where Catherine and Junior were. 

After avenging Joe's murder, steve and Catherine are standing by the plane saying goodbye and Catherine says she is happy for him Steve smiles and says bye til next time.

Steve boards the plane taking his seat next to Danny who smiles at him Steve places a hand on his face cupping it then Steve leans in kisses Danny on n the lips letting him know that they will be okay, 

Junior watches Steve who had his arms wrapped around Danny who fell asleep with his head on Steve's chest Steve looks up at Junior then 

" Let's go home " Steve says to Junior who just smiles at how truly happy and in live Steve truly is.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve and Danny are walking out of a building fighting about Steve not caring about his safety,Steve has had enough of Danny yelling at him so Steve says I rather be shot then listen to you yelling at me Danny stood there for a moment staring at Steve with a hurt look on his face then Danny looks at the team then without saying anything Danny grabs his keys out of Steve's hand then walks away from Steve and the team.

Danny walks to the car gets in and starts the car and drives off not looking back he then texts Tani and

Hey I am not going back to the office let Steve know 

Okay he's kinda mad you left him

Don't care I have nothing to say to him

Okay

Thank you

Your welcome 

Steve looks at Tani who is texting with Danny then walks over to her then

" Danny isn't coming back to the office said he has nothing to say to you " Tani said as she looks at Steve 

Steve is now annoyed so he calls Danny but just gets his voicemail, then he texts Danny

I know you are are ignoring me

I am sorry

Come on Danny grow up

Danno 

What the hell

Danny please call me

Just then Tani's phone beeps she looks at it then she shows Steve the message 

Tell Steve to stop calling and texting me and I will text when I want to talk to him, til then LEAVE ME ALONE

Steve looked at the team then he said he would walk back to HQ he need some time alone to think.

Lou knew that Steve never meant to hurt Danny or his feelings, but right now Danny needed space cause he was hurt and sad. The team watched as Steve walked away from them.

Danny sat on the rock wall off his favorite and special place in all of Hawaii, he was very hurt and sad at what Steve said, Steve was his best friend and an uncle to his two children. 

Steve walked all the way to Danny's house where he sat on Danny's porch and he would wait for Danny to come home from where ever he is.

It was close to 2am, when Danny finally arrives at his house, Danny pulls his car into the driveway then gets out of the car walks up to his house but stops when he sees Steve sitting on the porch.

Steve stands up and looks at Danny who still has a sad and hurt look on his face and

" I told you I would text you when I was ready to talk to you so please leave " Danny said as he walked to his door

Steve grabbed Danny's hand as he walked past Steve to go inside Steve pulls Danny back but Danny still refuses to look at Steve then

" Look Danny I am really sorry for what I said I never meant to hurt you " Steve says still holding Danny's hand 

" Doesn't matter if you didn't mean to hurt me cause the damage is done now please let go of me go home Steve " Danny says as he pulls his hand back.

" I walked here from the crime scene " Steve says as he looks down at the ground.

" Fine you can stay " Danny says as he goes inside he s house leaving the door open.

Steve follows Danny inside the house then closes the front door, Steve looks around no sign of Danny then Steve walks over to the couch drops on to it then Danny appears with a blanket and pillow. Steve grabs Danny's hand making Danny look at Steve then

" Danny I am really sorry for what I said I never meant to hurt you Danny you have to know that please talk to me " Steve says as he holds Danny's hand 

Danny looks at Steve pulls his hand away then walks away from Steve but stops looks back at Steve who looks so sad sitting on the couch then he turns around heads to his bedroom, where Danny fell onto his bed with his eyes closed.

Meanwhile Steve sat on the couch with his boots resting on the edge of the coffee table staring at his hands, he never meant to hurt Danny with what he said. 

Around 5 in the morning, Danny came out of his room and he leaned against the wall to watch Steve then 

" I know you are there Danny " Steve said even with his eyes closed and his head resting on the back of the couch.

Danny walked around the couch and sat down next to Steve laid his head on his shoulder and 

" Rachel told me more than once she would rather get hurt than listen to me talk " Danny said softly

" Listen to me I am not Rachel I would never hurt you " Steve says as he looks at Danny.

" I guess" Danny says in a soft voice that Steve could barely hear him 

Steve pulls back making Danny look at him Steve can see how hurt Danny is and 

" Listen to me I love you you are my best friend and I would never do anything to hurt you I am not Rachel I would never lie to you you are the only person who has never lied or betrayed me " Steve said leaning his forehead against Danny's

Danny looked at Steve for a few minutes then he laid his head against Steve's shoulder burring his face in the hollow of Steve's neck Steve pulls Danny closer to him kisses his head, both realizing just how deep their friendship goes and there is nothing they won't do for each other.


	5. Chapter 5

After leaving the park, after learning that Rachel lied about Charlie being Danny's son, after learning that Charlie is very sick and needs a bone marrow transplant, that Danny is a perfect match for Charlie. Danny got into his car and drove around the island trying to figure out what he is feeling, his heart is shattered at the fact that Rachel would do this to him, his phone beeps Danny looks and sees two texts one from Steve and one from Melissa, Danny texts them saying I need space so please leave me alone, then Danny turns the phone off and throws it on the back seat of his car and then he continues to drive around the island not sure where he was going. Danny stops at the gas station where he gets gas and a bottle of water, he pays for them then goes back to his car and he drives off with no clue where he is going.

Steve sat in his office looking down at Danny's last text saying he need space so leave him alone but Steve knows Danny better than anyone so he knows something is really wrong, then Steve heads over to the text table to trace Danny's phone but gets nothing which means Danny turned his phone off. the team walks in talking about the case then Steve asks if they heard from Danny but they all shake their heads no, Steve let's out a frustrated sigh then leaves the office and heads over to the house of the one who holds all the answers.

Steve pulls up to Rachel's mansion, he gets out of his truck. as he is walking up to the door he can hear Rachel and Stan yelling at each other he hears I didn't mean to hurt him but you did hurt him you stole 3 years from him you lied to me and to him I was doing what was best for who Charlie he would know his father who Rachel you did this to hurt Danny a guy who fucking moved his life here just so he could be close to Grace who he only sees a few hours a week 

Just then they hear a knock on the door so they both walk over to the door open it and see Steve standing there and 

" Commander Mcgarrett how can we help you " Rachel says in a calm voice

" You can start by telling me what the hell is going on with Danny " Steve says in a harsh voice 

" It's personal commander" Rachel says as she looks at Steve who is not happy

" Not anymore Danny is missing you are the last one to see him so what did you say to him " Steve says in a dark and harsh tone of voice

" We just talked " Rachel says in a short tone of voice not liking the way Steve was staring at her

" Don't you dare lie to me what did you say to him" Steve says in a crispy voice

" I told him the truth " Rachel says in a soft voice not able to hide behind Stan

" What truth " Steve says looking from Rachel to Stan then back to Rachel

" Charlie is sick and needs a bone marrow transplant Danny is the one who can help him " Rachel says in a soft voice

" Wait are you saying that Danny is Charlie's father and that's why he is missing" Steve asks in a dark voice

" Yes " Rachel says as she looks at Steve who has a dark looking his face

" If anything happens to Danny I will never forgive you and I will make sure you lose those two children that's a promise " Steve says before he walks out the door slamming it as he left.

Stan grabbed his keys and went to go look for a missing Danny letting her know that she has made an enemy out of the 5-0 team.

Steve jumps into his truck and speeding out of the driveway and hitting the road in search of his missing best friend. Steve calls the team asking if Danny's phone is back on Kono says no he hasn't turned it on yet Steve punches the steering wheel.

 

It was close to 3 in the morning when Steve finally comes home after spending the whole afternoon and evening looking for Danny.

Steve pulls his truck into the driveway right behind Danny's car, Steve turns the truck off jumps out of it and walks inside calling Danny's name but gets no answer, Steve walks by the window and sees Danny sitting on the beach his head burried in his hands Steve could see that Danny's shoulders were shaking which means that he was crying.

Steve walks out of the house, down the porch steps and down to the beach where he sits next to Danny and 

" Where have you been" Steve says softly causing Danny to look up at him

" The last few hours I have been right here " Danny says as he looks out at the water

" I am so sorry Danny" Steve says as he looks out at the water 

" Am I really that bad of a guy that she lied to me for 3 years Steve 3 years I will never get back " Danny says as he rests his head on his arm looking down at the sand 

Steve hates seeing Danny hurting so much then Steve pulls Danny into his arms giving Danny all the comfort he needs Steve leans down kisses the back of Danny's head as Danny crys for the time he missed out on with his son and the fact that Charlie is sick

" Charlie is sick Steve my son is sick " Danny says as he burries his face in Steve's chest hiding from the world, and finding comfort in Steve's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Catherine stood there watching the water she knew she messed up big time by not being honest with Steve about what was going on with his mom but Doris begged her not to say anything to Steve but she picked the wrong one to not be honest with. Catherine knew how Steve felt about being lied to or betrayed, but a small very small part of her wasn't sorry for helping his mom for keeping her safe and she did it cause she loves Steve.

Catherine turns just in time to see Steve arrive he looks so sexy in all black Catherine thought to herself as Steve made his way to her. Steve walks up to her places a soft kiss to her head then 

" I know I messed up by not being honest with you " Catherine said as she looked at Steve with sad eyes 

" You should have told me you knew how I felt about being lied to and betrayed " Steve said as he stood next to her

" I know I am so sorry " Catherine said as she turned back to the water then turns her head to look at Steve

" Yeah so am I cause now I don't trust you " Steve said as he looked at Catherine with sadness

"What does this mean for us " Catherine asked softly and with sadness in her voice.

" It means I can't be with you anymore it's over Catherine " Steve says as he looks into her eyes with sadness

" Please Steve give me another chance " Catherine says as the tears fall

" I can't do that Catherine you betrayed my trust and lied to me I can't get past that " Steve says looking at her.

Steve kisses her on the lips then on the forehead pauses for a moment then pulls back then turns around and walks away from Catherine.

Steve gets into his truck and drives away from Catherine and their relationship. Steve arrives at his house sees Danny's car parked in the driveway and sees his mom sitting on the porch steps.

Steve gets out of the truck and walks over to the porch and sits down next to his mom and 

" Danny and his daughter are here they are out on the beach he had alot to say and he is right " Doris says as she looks at her hands 

" Right about what " Steve says as he looks at his mom who is still looking at her hands

" I did alot of damage to you that I am the reason you have trust issues that you deserve better plus he also said he would do anything to protect you " Doris says as she looks at her son

" He's my best friend my partner my family " Steve says as he looks at the ground then at his mom

" I am so sorry for everything I did to hurt you and I am glad you have someone who cares about you so much " Doris says as she stood up

Steve stands up too Doris pulls Steve into a hug and then grabs her bags and walks to the waiting car with one last look at Steve then gets into the car then it pulls away from the house.

Steve watched Doris leave then a few moments later Steve walks around back and sees Danny is in the water playing with Grace who is laughing. Steve goes inside changes out of his clothes and into his swim trunks then goes back outside to join them in the water and forget about the Catherine his mom and focus on the two people who make me feel like he's apart of their family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9x12

During the party, Tani watched Danny as he talked with everyone then Grace found her way to her dad's side he kissed her head then all of sudden Danny walked down to his bedroom where he collapsed against his bed finally broking down crying he was tired of being strong for everyone he needed to cry at the thought of almost losing his angel one half of his heart and that he almost lost Steve too, his heart was breaking so much,

The door opened then closed but the lock on his door was used then Danny felt someone kneel behind him then felt himself being pulled in to a pair of arms but he knew whose arms he was being by then Danny burried his face in Steve's neck as Steve rocked Danny then 

" I am here baby just let it out " Steve says as Danny crys out his pain in the arms of his crush his best friend his partner.

" I was so scared that I almost lost yet another person who holds my heart who is my life " Danny said into Steve's neck.

" I know baby but you didn't lose her or me we are both still right here " Steve said as he rubbed Danny's back.

Danny just cryed even harder into Steve's arms Danny was shaking soon Danny cryed himself to sleep.

Steve lifted Danny up onto the bed covered him with a blanket then leaned down kissed Danny on the head whispering I am always going to be here for you baby that will never change you are my everything.

Steve then left the room, walked down to the living room where everyone was still talking and hanging out, Steve asked Rachel to let Danny keep them for the weekend she said yes soon the party ended, Charlie and Grace joined Danny in his bed while Steve cleaned up the house. After cleaning up the house, Steve went to a check on Danny.

Steve walked into Danny's bedroom where he find Charlie and Grace asleep next to Danny who was playing with Grace's hair over Charlie who slept between him and Grace,

Steve stripped down to his boxers then crawled into bed behind Danny wrapping one arm around him and 

"She is safe and alive plus a very lucky lady to have so many people fight for her she is our life Danny I love you baby " Steve says as he burries his face in Danny's neck.

" Thanks for always knowing what I need for always loving me and my children but most of all thank you for making Hawaii home for me " Danny says as he leans back into Steve's chest kissing steve on the lips 

" My home is with you 3 and Danny nothing happened with Catherine and nothing will ever happen with her again cause I have what I need with you " Steve said as he played with Grace's hair 

" Does this mean you are now ours forever " a very sleepy voice asked both Steve and Danny look down to see both children are awake.

" Yes Charlie that's what it means you are mine now " Steve said as Charlie crawled over Danny and crawled right into Steve's arms 

Danny moved over and closer to Grace who placed her head on Danny's shoulder looking at her danno her brother and her dad then

" I have a a Danno a brother now I want you as my dad Steve " Grace said as she looked at the three most important guys in her life.

" Yes I am yours and Charlie's dad" Steve said as he kissed each of their heads and kissed Danny on the lips.

Soon the four are sound asleep wrapped in each other's arms, knowing that they a family, steve has his family, one that he has no intention of losing or letting them go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9x25

Junior just got home from hanging out with Tani, he smiles when he sees Danny sound asleep on the couch with Charlie asleep on his chest just then Steve walks into the living room where he sees Junior standing there staring at Danny and Charlie then

" I wish I had Danny for a father " Junior said as he looked at Steve 

" We all wish we had a father like Danny " Steve said as he sat down on the chair looking at Junior.

" My dad said I was no longer his son " Junior said as he sank to the floor in front of the couch.

" Your dad is a moron you are always welcome to come to my house and be apart of my family you can be the older brother to Grace and Charlie " Danny said as he looked at Junior.

" Really I won't be in the way " Junior said softly as he tried not to cry 

Steve walks over to Danny who hands him a sleeping Charlie then kisses Steve on the lips before sliding onto the floor next to Junior and

" You are never in the way you are ohana you are family juns we will always have your back you will always have a place to stay and we will always be there for you " Danny says as he gave Junior a hug

Junior cryed into Danny's arms wondering if his dad will ever love him again. Danny reassured Junior that he will always be family. 

Later the next morning, Danny got up and dressed he left the house, Danny told Steve where he going, then Danny kissed Steve then left the house.

After getting Junior's parents address, Danny drove over to their house, Danny pulls up to the house sees the father is outside working on the car.

Danny walks up to Junior's father and 

" Hi are you Junior Reigns father " Danny asked as he stood by the car 

" Yes I was his father but he is dead to me " Mr Reigns said as he looked at Danny 

" That is very sad cause your son is a good man raised to stand by all his decisions and to believe in himself but you destroyed that in a matter of seconds your son chose to forgive cause he didn't want to live with hate you chose hate over your son and that as a father is unforgivable I have no respect for you your son cried cause you broke his heart as parents it's our job to protect them Junior is at my house spending time with my children here is the address you make a decision show up at my house be his father or don't show up but know if you don't show up I am more than happy to have Junior as a son he will always be welcome in my family " Danny said in a rather harsh tone of voice.

Danny hands him the address then walks away leaving Mr Reigns shocked and heartbroken. 

It was a little after 5pm, Junior and Tani were playing in the front yard with Grace Will and Charlie while Steve Danny Lou Jerry Adam and Renee were in the house cooking dinner,

Mr and Mrs Reigns stood by Danny's car watching Junior with the kids but he stopped when he saw his parents Junior walked over to them and 

" Mom Dad what are you doing here " Junior asked as he looked shocked to see them 

" I made a mistake son you have no idea of how proud we are of you you are my son Junior I am so sorry for what I said I realize I can't lose my other child " Mr Reigns said as he hugged his son

" I love you Dad " Junior said as he hugged his father back.

Danny stood on the porch and watched Junior with his family, Danny then walked down the steps and over to them Danny shook hands with Mr and Mrs Reigns then invited them to stay for dinner.

Food was brought out to the table on the back porch where everyone could sit, Charlie sat between Danny and Steve while grace sat next to Danny and will, so everyone was eating, Danny looked at down at Junior who was talking to his parents and Tani 

Steve kissed Danny on the head and whispered I know what you did and it was very nice of you to do.

Danny smiled at steve then looked around at their ohana and realized just how lucky they truly are.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny stood there watching as Steve found comfort in Catherine and Junior, Steve Didn't call Danny or even tell Danny about joe being killed. Danny's heart shattered into a billion pieces, not wanting to cause a scene Danny just got back in the car and drove away from the ranch. Danny drove around Montana trying to clear his head.

Danny drove back to the airport and headed back to Hawaii with a broken and shattered heart. Definitely not sure what is next for him, Danny sat in his seat and started making plans for life after 5-0.

Danny arrives back in Hawaii and is met by Adam who can see just how broken and shattered Danny is by whatever happened in Montana. Adam and Danny go back to Danny's house, where Danny tells Adam that Steve had no use for him that he had Catherine and Junior there so Danny wasn't needed. Danny then tells Adam that he is leaving 5-0 and Hawaii for good.

Adam sat there in shock at the news that Danny was leaving, Danny got up and went to the bathroom, Adam texted the rest of the team minus Steve and Junior to let them know that Danny was leaving 5-0 and Hawaii for good that he no longer has a reason to stay. Danny comes back and tells Adam that the governor already knows that I am leaving and I told her I would stay til Steve returns then I am done.

For the last two weeks, the team has spent every moment trying so hard to convince Danny to stay but his mind is made up, he has no real value on the team or with Steve so why stay when you aren't needed. 

Just then Steve and Junior walk into the office, they look around and could tell something was wrong by the cold shoulders and dirty looks they got from the team.

Steve looked over at Danny's office shocked to see it was empty that all of his stuff was gone now even more confused Steve walked into the cold and empty office, Steve saw a piece of paper on the desk Steve went over to the desk picked it up and

Dear Steven

By the time you come back from seeking revenge with Catherine and Junior, I will have left 5-0 as you have made it clear where I fit on the team and in your life. You reached out to Junior and Catherine but never me. You said I was your best friend that you would never leave me but sadly you have left. For the last two years I have felt like you don't want me around anymore so I just started coming up with reason to stay away from the office. My heart is broken and shattered when I arrived at the ranch in Montana and saw Catherine and Junior were both there and you didn't seem bothered by the fact I wasn't there, I got back in the car drove all over Montana before coming back to Hawaii. It was on the plane back that I realized what I had to do. So by you reading this it means I am gone. Since I am not there I can finally say this Steve I am in love with you that I was hoping would want me too but I was so wrong so very wrong. This is goodbye Steve, maybe one day I will contact you but til then this is good bye.

All my love 

Danno

Steve sled down the wall landing hard on his ass as he banged his head against the wall while tears wear pouring down his cheeks.

Tani Adam Jerry and Lou looked in what was Danny's office see Steve crying into his arms they could see Danny's letter sitting next to Steve then Junior was walking to Danny's old office but he was stopped and told to leave Steve alone that Steve needs time to come to terms with Danny being gone from not just 5-0 but from Steve's life too.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve leaned back against the wall thinking back to the last 2 years and how he has treated Danny, he realized that he was always pairing up with others, not including Danny in on team talks, or decisions that affect the team, barely talking to him about his life, how Steve was pulling everyone close while pushing Danny away, how Steve would promise to come to see Grace or Charlie but always cancels saying something has come up. Steve stopped inviting Danny over for beers while he was always having the team over but not Danny. Steve realizes just how much he hurt Danny by pushing him away, the one person who has never lied to him, betrayed him, who has always been there for him, who has always dropped everything for Steve and now that person was gone and wanted nothing to do with him. 

Steve stood up and pulled out his cell phone then called Danny only to have it go right to voicemail, then he texted Danny only to have it go unanswered. Steve was at a loss for how to fix things with Danny his best friend Steve looks at the team sees Junior watching him but Steve didn't say anything just walked to his office and figure out how to get Danny back but it won't be easy since Danny wants nothing to do with him.

Adam was watching Steve when his phone beeped and he saw he had a text so he looks at it then 

D- Hey Adam please tell Steve to stop texting and calling me 

D- Not a problem, I will tell him but how are you

A- I am good, start a new job next week

D- Really. Congrats doing what

D- I now work for the governor

A- So you stayed in Hawaii

D- Yes Grace is almost done with high school and Charlie is going into 4th grade so I stayed but don't say anything to Steve

A- Why

D-Cause I am not ready to talk to him

A-Okay

D- Dinner next weekend

A- Your on, what about the team

D- You can tell Lou Tani and Jerry but no Junior or Steve

A- Okay

D- Team dinner next Saturday

A- of course

D- see you then

Adam puts his phone away then walks over to Lou Jerry and Tani tells them about next Saturday dinner with Danny but no Junior or Steve.

Adam then goes to talk to Steve to let him know that Danny isn't ready to talk to him and said to stop texting and calling him.

Steve sank in to his chair and thought about losing Danny his best friend and partner plus Steve thinks he is also in love with Danny.


	11. Chapter 11

3 months later.

It's been 3 months since Danny left task force, 3 months since Steve last talked to Danny, Steve and Junior weren't part of the teams weekly dinner or part of their weekend plans.

Steve was sitting in his office going over the budget when he saw Jerry Lou Adam and Tani talking with Charlie and Danny who looks in Steve's direction then Charlie runs off to go see Steve while screaming uncle Steve.

Steve picked up and hugged him as Steve walked over to the couch lowered himself down on the couch, they sat down on the couch and

" How are you Charlie " Steve asked as he looked at the little boy in his lap 

" I am good Danno is taking me to the zoo then to lunch " Charlie said as he was jumping up and down on Steve's lap

" Sounds like a fun time " Steve said with a sad smile and a sad tone of voice

" Come with us please dad won't mind since that's why we are here " Charlie asked with his puppy dog eyes.

" Okay I will come " Steve said while Charlie jumps up and down in front of him.

Danny sees Steve and Charlie walking back to where Danny is standing Charlie is very happy now. Steve tells the team he is taking the afternoon off to hang out with Charlie and Danny, if you need me text me if not I will see you tomorrow morning at 9am.

After they leave HQ, Danny hands Steve the keys and says feel like driving Steve smiles and gets behind the wheel while Charlie gets in the back and Danny gets in the passager seat.

After spending the afternoon at zoo, where Charlie got a stuffed seal, learned about the giraffes and the hippos, Steve took Danny and Charlie out for dinner.

Dinner was fun for Charlie cause they had sandwiches chips and water, Charlie got to play at the park while Steve took the chance to get Danny to talk to him.

At the park, while Charlie was off playing, Steve and Danny sat down and had a heart to heart talk.

Steve and Danny sat at one of the several picnic tables, they set out the food and

" Danny I know I hurt you and I am so very sorry for that and it's killing me to know that everyone gets to see you and the kids but me I miss you I miss us I miss our friendship" Steve said as he looked at Danny.

" Why you seem to be happy without me I mean you pick everyone else over me you haven't really worked with me over the last 2 years you pick Junior and Catherine over me I was your best friend " Danny said as he looked at Steve who has a sad look on his face.

" You are my best friend that hasn't changed " Steve said trying to get Danny to understand.

" Right where have you been then? " Danny said before taking a sip of water.

" I have been right here " Steve says in a harsh tone of voice 

" No you haven't these last two years have been very hard for me and I needed you but you were always too busy with everyone else to pay attention " Danny said in a solemn voice.

" Why didn't you say anything " Steve said as he looked at Danny who looked so sad 

" I have been for the last two years you just haven't paid attention to me " Danny said before he stood up and went to see Charlie.

Steve sat there watching his former best friend play with his son then Steve saw Danny's smile the one that lights up his face.

Danny chased Charlie around the whole park laughing Charlie's laughter could be heard all over the park, Steve realized that he use to join them but now he felt like he was interrupting them.


End file.
